This invention relates to locking differentials for motor vehicles and other machines.
Various types of locking differential have been proposed, such as for example, in Patent Publications AU-B-511,665, AU-B-511,700, AU-A-41,416/78 and GB-A-2,019,511. In each of the above examples, the locking mechanism is either complex, difficult or inconvenient to actuate and/or requires substantial modification to the rear axle housing and/or differential carrier to accomodate the mechanism.
There is a need for a locking differential which is simple to manufacture or to convert an existing differential and which nevertheless does not require substantial modification to the differential axle housing.